Fairly Obvious
by ChibiCori
Summary: Set between the first half of R and the second half, the girls try to discover the depths of Darien and Serena's relationship. And let's just say they are less than subtle about it.


Fairly Obvious  
A short story  
Author: ChibiCori, don't act like you don't know who I am!  
e-mail: kamikaze_bunny_eater@yahoo.com Won't you be my neighbor, or at least my e-buddy?  
website: chibicori.virtue.nu  
rating: PG, safe for all but 5 year olds, and they can't read, so no worry!  
  
Disclaimer: ::whispering to reader:: Do you think just writing disclaimer is enough? Do you think I can get away with just that and no, Sailormoon-belongs-to-Naoko-Takeuchi-and-  
not-me, stuff with it? Do you? You don't huh, oh okay. I guess I'll do it right. ::speaks:: Unfortunately, I do not own- What? You already knew that. ::glares at reader:: I told you so.  
  
Summary: Ha ha! Another fun frolic through the Sailormoon Universe! Join me as I tell a tale of fancy for you all! No, wait! Come back! I was just kidding. Geesh, hard room. Okay, here's the summy, it's been a couple days since Alan and Ann went to whereever they went, and the scouts still have no idea what Serena and Darien's relationship is. So they get the two of them in a booth to delicately get the answer out of them. And as we all know, the girls are about as tactful as say, me. Read on and enjoy!  
  
Fairly Obvious  
  
"Okay, they're in the booth, what now?" Lita asked as she warily eyed the booth she had forced Darien and Serena into.  
  
"Well, obviously, we need to get them to fess up to their relationship." Rei whispered, glancing hastily at the three faces around her.  
  
Ami was the next to speak, "Why don't we just ask them?"  
  
Mina sighed in exasperation, "Because we've been asking them all week and they haven't said a thing. And I, frankly, can't take the pressure any more!"  
  
Mina's declaration had risen in decibels with each syllable and quickly became a scream. Six hands slapped over her mouth and shoved her deep into the circle of girls. Rei hastened to coy look to the plotted-against couple, "Hey, we're going to order something at the counter, anything you want?" she quickly asked, covering up Mina's outburst.  
  
Serena blinked and then asked, "But, somebody will eventually come and serve us. Why do you want order up there?"  
  
Ami audibly gulped and Lita laughed nervously, putting a sly hand behind her head, "It's quicker! That and Mina really wants to talk to Andrew."  
  
Serena and Darien both cast her an 'only Mina?' look. Serena looked at Darien and he merely shrugged nonchalantly, "Let them do what they want. I'm not helping bring any food back though."  
  
Serena smiled as if some unspoken joke or innuendo had passed between them, "Oh, I see." She quickly turned to her friends who had watched the exchange in confusion, "I'll have a burger, some fries, a chocolate milkshake, no wait, better make that two..."  
  
The girls listened in awe and slight fear as Serena continued to count off dishes from her fingers, finally ending with an extra order of ketchup on the side. Their heads slid in unison to look at Darien, signifying it was his turn to order. Darien simply smiled crookedly and made a slow gesture to Serena with his head, "I'll have what she's having."  
  
Sweat drops formed on black, brown, blue and blonde as the girls grumbled their compliance and trudged towards the cash register.  
  
"Boy, were we asking for that." Lita muttered, leaning her forehead into her palm.  
  
"But it will be worth it, now we can form a battle plan!" Mina cried enthusiastically, her hand closed in a fist of determination.  
  
"Battle plan? What battle plan?"  
  
Four, shocked heads turned to see Andrew smiling at them, his eyes sparking mischievously.   
  
"So, want to share, or should I call over Serena and Darien to see if they have any idea what you're talking about." he dared.  
  
Without warning, Rei flashed forward and wrapped her hand around Andrew's neck. She jerked him halfway over the counter and pulled his face so it was only a breath apart from hers, "Not unless you wanted a future, understand?" she whispered menacingly. Andrew just stared in amazement and gulped, slowly nodding his head.  
  
"Um, Rei. Everyone is staring, including Erena-say and Arein-day." Mina pointed out as Rei looked around her and caught Serena and Darien, staring open mouthed at the spectacle she was making. Giggling nervously, Rei released Andrew and patted him on the back in a friendly manner.  
  
"Good one Andrew, you actually had me going for a minute there. Sure, I have a real nice, um," Rei scrambled to find the word until Mina suddenly blurted.  
  
"Rack!"  
  
Andrew turned fifty different shades of red as Rei began to see fifty different shades of red. Ami looked as if she'd gone into shock and Lita covered her eyes in embarrassment. Mina seemed to be the only one oblivious to the laughter unfurling around them. Even Serena and Darien seemed to have enjoyed the humiliating scene.  
  
Barely containing her anger, Rei managed to choke out, "Yeah, I have a real nice rack." she then added a very purposefully slow, "From the store. The rack I got for the temple, from the store."  
  
A few snickers escaped the crowd in the arcade as people rolled their eyes and turned back to their gaming or dining. Rei silently stomped her foot down over Mina's then quickly put her hand over Mina's mouth, to quiet her inevitable scream. Sparing a quick look at Serena and Darien, who were still watching them in interest, she asked Lita quietly, "Do you think we can trust him?"  
  
"I think we should let him in. He is, after all, Darien's best friend. He might be able to give us some insight." Lita offered, gazing trustingly at Andrew. Andrew only sighed and mumbled something along the lines of, "curse my good looks."  
  
Rei looked at Ami to gather her opinion. Ami shrugged and then said, "I still think we should just come out and ask them."  
  
"I'm telling you, that won't work!" Mina, who had struggled free of Rei's suffocating hold, said as she gasped slightly.  
"Um, don't mind me asking, but, huh?" Andrew broke into their discussion, as he grew tired of wading through the fog of this bewildering problem.  
  
"Oh, right." Mina remembered brightly, "You see, last week some very interesting details emerged about Darien and Serena's relationship. Some ROMANTIC details."  
  
Andrew started, "You're kidding!"  
  
Eight flailing hands flew in front of him, followed by a less then discreet group, "SSSSHHH!"  
  
"Sorry!" Andrew cried, too loudly for Rei's taste as she grabbed him again, this time by the forearms and her hold was, shall we say, bones crunching.  
  
"Act natural. Just as if we were giving you our orders." She ordered.  
  
"Sure, no problem." Andrew wheezed as he grimaced in pain, "It might be easier if you weren't trying to break my arms though."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Rei apologized as she released him, smiling sheepishly, "I just don't want you-know-who to know we're talking about them."  
  
Andrew rubbed his arms delicately and eyed Rei wearily, finally answering, "Apparently."  
  
"Okay, back to me!" Mina declared as she grabbed Andrew negligently by his bruised arms, ignored his procession of "owowowowowow!"'s and continued, "We've been trying to get them to open up and tell us what is what, but they just aren't divulging the juicy stuff. Not even Serena, who couldn't keep a secret to save her life."  
  
"That is not true!" Ami protested, "She has not told one person that she is Sa-"  
  
Lita immediately clapped Ami in the back. Ami was tossed forward into the counter and she coughed roughly as Lita said quietly, "Bad example, Ames."  
  
Ami's eyes rounded as she realized what she had almost done, "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Lita smiled.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and then looked at Andrew, "We brought them here today specifically to get the story from them. Be it willingly or not."  
  
"Can you help us out?" Mina asked, her hands folded in pleading at Andrew.  
  
"I've always found the best way to get Darien to open up is to disguise questions as advice. He can't stand to get advice, so he begins to argue about it and eventually the truth comes out." Andrew explained, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he spared a discreet glance at his dark friend, who appeared to be engrossed in conversation with Serena.  
  
"No, that won't work this time. They're both being way to careful." Lita remarked, though it pained her to go against what Andrew had said, and then put in her two cents, "Maybe all we need is a little physical motivation. A fat lip might loosen some tongues."  
  
"No, no!" Mina protested loudly, and then covered her head as Rei made a threatening gesture, she then added softly, "Violence is never the answer. We should get them someplace romantic where they won't be able to help themselves and bare their love for all to see!"  
  
Rei immediately dampened Mina's romantic giggling by announcing gruffly, "That is the dumbest idea ever. Darien isn't that romantic, trust me, I know. What we need to do is create an intricate, cleverly put-together interrogation and catch them in their own web of lies!"  
  
"I'm telling you guys, Darien won't talk unless tricked into it." Andrew insisted.  
  
"That's what I'm saying, but it has to be thought through. Darien and Serena are being far too guarded, we have to play dirty!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"If you all would just have a little patience, I'm sure they will tell us with time." Ami spoke angrily, her nerves rubbed raw.  
  
"Trust me guys, I'm the senshi of love!" Mina proclaimed, forgetting momentarily that Andrew was there, "I mean, I wish I were. Hee hee. Anyway, just make it impossible for them not to act in love and we'll know for sure!"  
  
"Arm twistin' is the way to get what we want you guys! Do you wanna make something of it?" Lita growled, her hand balled into a menacing fist.  
  
The bickering had grown louder and louder, each conspirator voicing his of her ideas with fierceness. The entire arcade stared in amusement, including Serena and Darien. Serena watched them, leaning against the back of the booth, her arms crossed underneath her chin on the back. Darien leaned to the side, getting a good view of the chaotic war at the counter.  
  
"Do you think we should tell them?" Darien asked, looking at Serena's back, admiring the curve of her spine until she turned back to him, a devilish smile across her face.  
  
"And ruin all this fun, naw." she giggled and took in his deep blue eyes happily.  
  
Darien laughed at this, a warmth blooming in his chest as he scooted over and patted the red vinyl seat. Serena joyfully obliged him, settling comfortably in the place where his shoulder and arm met. Darien enclosed the arm around Serena's own slim shoulders and sighed as he watched the fighting continue, the angel in his arms following suit.  
  
"You'd think that it would be fairly obvious we were together now. I mean, they know our history." Darien pointed out as a hand pulled lazily through golden tresses.  
  
Serena smiled softly as she looked up at him with shining, blue eyes, "Maybe you haven't been affectionate enough."  
  
Darien grinned at the light-hearted barb and bent a kiss on the tip of her nose, "I haven't, have I?"  
  
"Nope, not at all." Serena shook her head, her eyes dancing mischievously.  
  
"Well then, I'll have to fix that, won't I?"  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
Darien's smile became downright devilish as he leaned in closer, then lifted an arm over his head and called, "Waiter!" taking in Serena's wide-eyed shock, he chuckled deeply and added, "I hate to get affectionate on an empty stomach, don't you?"  
  
Serena giggled and swatted him playfully, "Oh, you do know how to treat a girl good, don't you Chiba!"  
  
Darien's grin grew wider and he looked up at the waiter who had come to his call, " I think we'll start with a milkshake, with two straws."  
  
Serena 'oohed' as she draped her arms around Darien's neck, "Hmm, I think I'm going to like this."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
All over. Just a little story that makes no sense. I think it's cute. Let me know what you think, kamikaze_bunny_eater@yahoo.com  
  
Just a little shout-out to my best author bud, Jess-chan. To Kuris-chan for threatening me with her cyber-hammer to write more, even though I usually do more cowering in fear than actual writing. For those of you not aware, being bopped with a hammer hurts, be it cyber or no.   
  
I'm glad you all liked it so much, and I hope you like this fic and whatever else I come out with. I'm here only for your entertainment! Don't hesitate to e-mail me anytime, and I'll always answer back! kamikaze_bunny_eater@yahoo.com  
  
Bye!  
  
  
Muchos Smoochos  
Cori! 


End file.
